Conventional detergents used in the warewashing and laundering industries, particularly those intended for institutional use, generally contain alkyl phenol ethoxylates (APEs). APEs are used in detergents as a cleanser and a degreaser for their effectiveness at removing soils containing grease from a variety of surfaces. Commonly used APEs include nonyl phenol ethoxylates (NPE) surfactants.
However, while effective, APEs are disfavored due to environmental concerns. For example, NPEs are formed through the combination of ethylene oxide with nonylphenol (NP). Both NP and NPEs exhibit estrogen-like properties and may contaminate water, vegetation and marine life. NPE is also not readily biodegradable and remains in the environment or food chain for indefinite time periods. There is therefore a need in the art for an environmentally friendly and biodegradable alternative that can replace APEs in hard surface cleaners.